Various electronic devices such as home appliances, communication devices, computers, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), mobile communication terminals, and so forth may include an enclosure or case manufactured using metallic or synthetic resin materials. The metallic material makes the electronic device look sophisticated and provides protection to external shock. The synthetic resin material is light weight and easy to mold such that it may be used to manufacture any shape of electronic devices. To maximize the advantages of the metallic material and the synthetic resin material, both the metallic material and the synthetic resin material may be used in combination to manufacture the enclosure of the electronic device. For example, the body of the enclosure may be manufactured using the synthetic resin material and a frame and/or a decoration manufactured using the metallic material may be coupled to the body of the enclosure to reinforce the strength of the enclosure or to provide an aesthetically elegant exterior of the enclosure. For this reason, when the enclosure of the electronic device is manufactured, the amount of metallic material exposed on the exterior gradually increases.
While the use of the metallic material on the exterior of the electronic device may provide an exterior aesthetic improvement and/or strength reinforcement, the metallic material may exhibit additional undesirable properties.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.